yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Telephone exchanges in Singapore
Ang Mo Kio Ang Mo Kio Telecoms Exchange is a telephone exchange that houses fibre optic cables. It was built in 1979. It houses: *Residents: Yishun Jadespring, Lentor Street, Yishun, Canberra, Sembawang, Ang Mo Kio, Serangoon North HDB Flats *Shopping Centres: AMK Hub *Schools: Pathlight School, Nanyang Polytechnic Ayer Rajah Ayer Rajah Telecoms Exchange is a telephone exchange that is used to house fibre optic cables and provide internet access/house phone lines/office lines at Clementi Mall, Ghim Moh Valley, Ghim Moh blocks, Singapore Polytechnic, Ministry of Education Building, Biopolis, Fusionopolis, One @ Kent Ridge, National University Hospital, National University of Singapore, Ngee Ann Polytechnic, Clementi Cascadia and Clementi Market & Food Centre, it is also a tallest building, and opened on 31 March 1978. It is owned by the Infocomm Development Authority of Singapore (IDA) and OpenNet. Bedok Bedok Telecoms Exchange is a telephone exchange that is built in 1977, and house fibre optic cables and provide internet access/house phone lines/office lines at Bedok Mall, 35 Waringin Walk, Block 163 Bedok South Road, Block 162 Bedok South Road, Bedok Point and many blocks in Bedok / Chai Chee. Drivers can look at the glimpse of Bedok Telecoms Exchange when you exit from ECP or take bus service 10. Comcentre Comcentre is a 32-storey, skyscraper in the Central Region of Singapore. It was completed in 1980, and is tied with One Raffles Quay South Tower and Pan Pacific Singapore as the 49th-tallest building in the city-state. The headquarters of SingTel is located in the building. A complex of antennae and satellite dishes were added after construction. Hougang Hougang Telecoms Exchange is a telephone exchange that is built in Hougang, near to Compassvale Bow. It houses fibre optic cables and is prominent to Hougang HDB flats, Compass One, North Vista Secondary School, Waterway Point, Sengkang and Punggol HDB flats. Koh Jin's house and Koh Lin's house all come under this telecoms jurisdiction. It was completed in 1998. Jurong East Jurong East Telecoms Exchange is a telephone exchange that is built in Jurong East in 1983. Jurong East is the pilot trial for installation of fibre optic cables in June 2009. This is relevant to Jurong East HDB flats and are increasing demand to cater to Jem, Westgate, JCube, IMM, Big Box, and new employment institutes that necessitates the need of fibre optic cables, and internet access/caller ID access. Paya Lebar Paya Lebar Telecoms Exchange is a telephone exchange that is in Paya Lebar since 8 October 1960. It is owned by IDA, of which it co-shares with fibre optic cables that is linked to Serangoon NEX, Steven Quek's house, Ang Chee Kok's house and Hougang South HDB flats. Tampines Tampines Telephone Exchange is a telephone exchange operated by the Infocomm Development Authority and OpenNet. It owns which owns the telecom exchanges, ducts and manholes used to support the Nationwide Broadband Network (“NBN”). It was formerly owned by Singapore Telecoms, and was later given to IDA in 2002. It is located at Tampines Avenue 5, near to Blk 140 Tampines Street 12. It operates various internet services - *Schools: Tampines Primary School, Tampines Secondary School & ITE College East *Singapore Pools: Tampines Mall, Tampines Blk 138 (MLC Pte Ltd), Tampines Blk 107 & East Point Mall *Houses: Tampines Blk 123 *MRT Stations: Tampines MRT Station & Simei MRT Station *DBS Bank: Tampines Mall *OCBC Bank: Tampines *POSB Bank: Tampines, Eastpoint Mall Thomson Thomson Telecoms Exchange is a telephone exchange that is along the Thomson Road. It houses fibre optic cables and internet lines/house phone lines/office phone lines from the Novena Square, IRAS Building, Toa Payoh HDB Hub, Toa Payoh HDB flats, Square 2, SAFRA Toa Payoh and Old Police Academy. Protected Places Protected Place (SingTel Old): #Ang Mo Kio Telephone Exchange #Geylang Telephone Exchange #Paya Lebar Telephone Exchange #Queenstown Telephone Exchange Protected Place (SingTel New): #Thomson Telephone Exchange Protected Place (2018)/No Unauthorised Photography: #Bedok Telephone Exchange #Tampines Telephone Exchange